


Prove it

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Liam tops without topping, M/M, My works from tumblr, Stiles knew it, Theo is embarrassing, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: This is a story that I wrote on Tumblr. It was inspired by a dialogue prompt from baileystorm17 on tumblr





	Prove it

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests for Thiam. Just comment them below and I'll post them as soon as I can.

**Prompt by[@baileystorm17](https://tmblr.co/mkCU1ktUqkJTp389uMdMHEw) **

**Person 1: “Why are you guys out of breath?”**

**Person 2: “Uh no reason…”**

**Person 3: “We just had sex.”**

**Person 2: “Do you not know how to shut up?”**

Liam laid awake staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He couldn’t sleep, all he could do is think about Theo. It had been nearly a month since the pack defeated the Anuk-ite and everything in Beacon Hills settled down. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia went off to college, Malia left with Scott. Corey and Mason were as close as ever. Even Nolan seemed to be doing good. Theo on the other hand hadn’t improved his life much. He was now a good guy, but he was still living out of his truck.

He told Liam he was working to get a place of his own, but Liam still felt bad that Theo didn’t have a place to sleep comfortably. He had thought about asking his parents to take Theo in but he knew Theo would never agree to it. He was currently trying to think of a way to get Theo to at least spend the night. After an hour of thinking he decided to just ask him. 

He picked up his phone and called Theo, half expecting him not to answer. So when he picked up on the third ring it surprised Liam. “What do you want Dunbar?” He sounded tired but not annoyed like he tried to sound. “Uh hey Theo. How are you?” The second Liam said the words if knew they were the wrong things to say. “Really Dunbar? It’s one in the morning and you call me to ask how I’m doing?” Liam could hear Theo chuckle but he ignored it. “Actually I was calling to ask if you wanted to crash at my place but I change…” Theo cut him off. “Really? You’d let me crash there?” Theo sounded genuinely surprised. “Yeah, why not?” 

Theo thanked him and told him he had been chased out of another parking lot near him house, so he would be there in a few minutes. Liam just said “ok,” and hung up. He placed his phone on his night stand and got up to get Theo some extra blankets, except he couldn’t find any. His mom probably had them in her room, she got cold easily. Liam sighed loudly and just decided he’d share his bed with Theo. It was big enough for the both of them. 

Not five minutes after Liam went back to his room did he hear Theo’s truck drive up. He didn’t want to wake his parents so he went down stairs and opened the door. Theo walked in and followed Liam upstairs, neither of them talked till they were in Liam’s room. “We’re uh gonna have to share the bed. My mom has the extra blankets in her room, she get’s cold easily in the winter.” Theo just nodded, to him any bed was better than the backseat of his truck, even if he had to share it with Liam. 

Liam laid down, waiting for Theo to do the same before turning off his lamp. “Uh Liam? Can I borrow something to sleep in? I don’t think it will be very comfortable to sleep in jeans and a long sleeve.” Theo didn’t want to ask but he hadn’t had a chance to wash his clothes recently. “Uh yeah sure.” Liam got up and searched his drawers for some shorts and a muscles shirt. When he found them he tossed them to Theo. Theo watched as Liam laid back down and covered his eyes, making Theo chuckled softly. He changed quickly before laying down next to Liam.

Liam had fallen asleep easily but Theo kept waking up thinking he was gonna have to move to another place. After the fourth time waking up, and seeing it was 4 in the morning, he just decided to stay. Liam, completely lost in dream land, forgot that he wasn’t alone in his room. His dreams became a bit X rated and he couldn’t help but get turned on. He started dry humping his bed and moaning. Theo didn’t know what to do. He was redder than a tomato and if he was being honest, he was a bit turned on by Liam’s moans.

After five minutes of Liam moaning Theo choose to wake him up. “Dunbar!” He whisper shouted as he shoved Liam, nearly causing him to fall off the bed. “What the fuck?” Liam rolled onto his back and glared at Theo. “What was that for?” Theo could see a tent in the blanket near Liam’s crotch. “Sorry, I just can’t sleep when you’re over there moaning like a fucking porn star!” Theo made sure to talk quietly so he didn’t wake up Liam’s parents. 

Liam looked at Theo wide eyed. He had been having a dream about him and Theo doing something very close to porn. “Sorry.” Liam hide his face under his blankets, hoping Theo would drop it. “Who was the dream of?” Theo just had to make his situation worse. “Uh it was Hayden.” Liam heard his own heart speed up so he was sure Theo did too. “Bullshit, who was it about? Malia? Lydia? Mason?” Theo teased with each name he listed. “Or was it me?” He heard Liam’s heart skip and suddenly he wasn’t in a teasing mood anymore. 

“Oh.. Really?” Liam groaned and looked at Theo. “Yes ok. It was you.” Liam couldn’t of been more red. “Who topped?” Theo was actually very curious. “What?” Liam swore he heard it wrong. “Who was the one fucking and who was the one getting fucked? Who topped?” Theo couldn’t have been more blunt if he tried. “I uh I topped.” Liam’ heart beat was steady. Theo couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry to break it to you baby wolf but I’d top and you’d love it.” Liam scoffed. “Please, I’d top and you’d beg for more.” Theo glared at him. “I’m bigger, I mean taller.” He winked at Liam who glanced down at where Theo’s crotch was. “Prove it.” 

Theo did prove it but he was wrong about one thing, Liam was on top. They were so close to their climax when someone opened Liam’s bedroom door. Liam got off of Theo and hid under the blankets. Theo looked around to see Scott and Stiles walking into the room. Liam was praying that his parent’s hadn’t just walked in on him and Theo. “Uh knock much?” Theo snapped. “What are you doing in Liam’s bed?” Stiles asked. “He was just crashing here for a bit till he found a place of his own.” Liam finally peeked out of under the blankets. 

“That doesn’t explain why he’s in you bed. And why are you guy’s out of breath.” Scott looked at them both trying to figure out what was going on with his beta. “Uh no reason…” Liam knew Scott knew he was lying. “We just had sex.” Theo smirked and winked at Liam, who was glaring at him. “Do you not know how to shut up?” Scott and Stiles didn’t feel like dealing with whatever was happening so they turned and left, but Theo heard Stiles asking for his 20 bucks. 


End file.
